coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 127 (28th February 1962)
Plot The committee invites Ena to return to the mission. Minnie can't contain her delight and tells Albert that she'll be moving today. Elsie volunteers Dennis to help Albert move back to No.1. Martha calls Minnie a turncoat for plotting to get rid of Ena. Ena is amazed to learn that Dennis wrote on her behalf. Dennis and Albert realise that they both wrote to Mr. Baxter but Dennis discovers that his envelope is still in his pocket. Annie suggests a surprise "welcome home" party for Ena at the vestry. The residents pour scorn on the idea at first but quickly warm to it. Ena invites Dennis into the snug and buys him a glass of whisky to show her appreciation for his kindness. While serving her, Jack lets slip about Albert's letter and Dennis admits that he didn't post his. Ena goes soft on Dennis in exchange for him moving her things from Minnie's house back to the vestry. The residents prepare the vestry for Ena's party. Minnie is told about it so that she can keep Ena away. She hangs her "Welcome home and goodbye Kaiser Bill" banner in the vestry. Ena agrees to stay at Minnie's for a final cup of tea. Dennis calls Mr. Baxter and invites him to the party. Ena leaves Minnie's after saying goodbye to Amy Carlton by banging the ceiling with a broom. Minnie and Martha arrive at the vestry ahead of her when she sends them there to light the fire. Len puts Minnie on the harmonium playing For She's a Jolly Good Fellow. Annie doesn't mind their customers deserting them and takes the opportunity to put her feet up. Ena is thrilled by her party but wastes no time in ordering Minnie off the harmonium. Harry answers the door to their special guest - Mr. Baxter. Cast Regular cast *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Jubilee Terrace *15 Jubilee Terrace - Downstairs room Notes *Due to the Equity actors' strike, Ernest Baxter is an unseen character in this episode. He first "appears" when Annie Walker sees him making his way to the vestry and comments on the sighting to Jack. In the following scene in the vestry, he is hidden from view by having Harry Hewitt open the door towards the camera. The episode ends on Ena's surprised reaction when Harry announces their guest. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After much coming and going, Ena Sharples is at last returned in triumph to the Vestry. But Dennis once again manages to create a wrong impression when he tries to give a helping hand by organising a special welcome-back party for Ena's return. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,122,000 homes (1st place). Category:1962 episodes